


Delivery boy

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Armpit Kink, Cum Eating, Dom Ethan, Dom Liam, Dom Stiles, Dubcon for kink play, Kink Discovery, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Other, Pig Scott, Piss Play, Plug play, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scott McCall has a gaping hole, Scott McCall is a huge slut, Scott McCall the subbiest of all subs, Spoiler Theo is very very very kinky, Spoilers poly kink relationships, Spoilers steo endgame, Stiles Has A Body Hair Kink, Sub Scott, Switch theo, Theo finding out he's kinky, Theo has a fat ass, Theos a huge slut, dirty - Freeform, fart kink, lots of kink, spoilers they all know eachother, switch aiden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: Theo ends up delivering a lot more than pizza... He also makes better tips doing it.
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan (Teen Wolf), Aiden/Ethan/Stiles Stilinski, Aiden/ethan/ Scott McCall, Aiden/ethan/Liam dunbar, Aiden/ethan/theo raekan, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Theo hated last minute deliveries. It meant that he had to lock up again when he got back. He had to stay late and only get the same pay as normal. And they almost always forgot to tip. It didn't help that it was a twenty minute drive, which meant that even if it was a quick turn around he'd be getting home at midnight. He huffed turning down the last street, every house was overly done. The people buying these houses could afford private chefs and they still choose to order pizza. 

He pulled into the driveway and drove down it, it wasn't short enough to park on the street and it was cold enough when the sun went down to freeze Theos fingers. 

He tapped on the door and waited, the pizzas warming him up. Then the door opened. He expected someone older, but he swore he regonized the guy. Not that Theo knew him but he may have seen him on campus. Also he was almost naked, he had socks on and some silk underwear but nothing else. 

"Hi" he smugly looked over Theo. "I'm stiles"

"stiles?" Theo looked down to the order. "Yeah... Umm these are for you" he started to unzip the bag but stiles hand came out and stopped him. 

"No need to rush... What's your name?"

"Theo"

"Well Theo-" stiles hands slowly took Theos hand off the zipper. "How would you like to make a very big tip tonight" he smirked biting his thumb. That's when Theo saw it. Stiles dick was being held back by the underwear leg. His tip peaking out. Theo's mouth opened but he couldn't even think of a word. Stiles lifted Theo's chin up and Theo slowly nodded. "Good, then let's get you inside where it's nice and warm." Theo nodded looking back to the car. "Go and turn that off. We'll keep these in the nice and warm sleeve, I swear I won't close the door" Theo nodded. There was something about the guy that Theo knew he needed. He ran back turning off the car and locking it. He ran back and stiles was tugging on his junk with his free hand. Theo took the pizzas back and followed stiles inside. After a mini tour of the kitchen, where Theo left the pizza, stiles led Theo to a living room. Stiles hands groped and grabbed at Theos arms and shoulders. 

"How often do you work out?"

"I used to get in every day. But work and School and work is making me sloppy" Theos eyes darted down as stiles turned nodding 

"Well you look amazing. But-" stiles hand went down to Theos ass. "I think you just need some encouragement to get back in your schedule." Stiles slapped Theos ass and Theo froze, except for his dick, which got rock hard. "There, most boys just need a good little slap to get them started. Stiles hand massaged Theos dick through his black jeans, stiles other hand eventually finding Theos nipple and tugging it. 

"Fuck" Theo's head fell forward and stiles smiled petting his head. 

"Don't worry Theo well get to that. I just want to make sure you know how much I appreciate you for coming out so late" Theo nodded panting as stiles massaged his nipples more. "I always love it when guys have nice nipples, I can tell yours feel good, but let me see what I'm working with." Stiles untucked Theos shirt and lifted it over him. "Now those are nice" stiles lifted Theos pecs. Theo flexed his body and stiles nodded. "You like showing off your hard work."

"I-i guess" Theo blushed and stiles nodded motioning to himself. 

"I can run and workout every day and I'm stuck like this" Theo didn't get why he thought it was a bad thing. 

"your toned as hell and have a six pack of abs." Theo moved his hand onto stiles abs moving up to his chest. "And you have like... Little pecs but still good pecs" stiles laughed flicking one of Theo's nipples. He shivered and stiles started tugging on Theos belt. Once Theo was down to his underwear stiles started massaging Theos cock again. Getting Theos head back down. 

"As much as I like the compliments. Your still bottoming"

"I'm fine with that" Theo smirked and stiles turned him around. Stiles hands massaged Theos ass another slap got Theo to let out a moan. Stiles got up petting him again. 

"You have a very nice ass, and I think you might have some motivation to get back to a daily gym schedule now?"

"Fuck yeah" Theo was tense but it felt so good. He shivered as stiles hand traced his back. 

"Take off your underwear" Theo did and turned back to stiles showing his hard dick. A solid 8 inches and thick enough. 

"Thats cute, bet you Fuck like a bitch in heat" Theo gave a little nod and stiles slipped his shorts down. His dick bounced up swaying around. "But I think it's clear why I'm topping" Theo nodded as his mouth drifted open. Stiles had to be almost ten inches long. He was thicker than Theo too. Stiles put his dick next to Theo and Theo felt weak. The head popped out of foreskin shiny and wet. "Why don't you give it a little taste." Theo looked up at stiles and stiles rolled his eyes. "I don't expect you to deep throat me right away. But get me fully hard"

"you aren't fully hard?" Stiles held up his fingers with about half an inch. 

"My head pops out a bit more. Make me really hard now" Theo nodded getting on his knees and starting at the base licked down the dick. "Am I the biggest you've seen?"

"Yeah" Theo jerked stiles a few times then he licked stiles dick a few times eventually building up the courage and fitting the tip in his mouth. Then he went down and he could feel where he would have been before. Where guys would say he's deepthroating them like a pro. He peaked his eyes open and he was just over halfway down, but he could feel stiles getting thicker, his dick pushing just in front of his throat. 

"Fuck, guys usually wimp out around now" Theo took that and slid down more, taking a deep breath and getting another two inches deep. He blinked as stiles dick filled his throat, finally he had to pull back. He still had a whole two inches left though. He pulled back licking stiles slit as he popped it out of his mouth. Stiles smiled petting Theos head. "That was really good" Theo gave small licks and sucked on stiles head as he got showered in compliments, how Theo looked so eager and how much he must want it. It got Theo really hard. Then he was pulled off and lifted up. Stiles turned him around and shoved him onto the couch. Then Theo felt a tongue on his ass, poking and prodding and lapping at his hole. Eventually stiles added fingers but his tongue was perfect, Theo was dripping when stiles pulled back. Theo was shaking "You want me to Fuck you?"

"Fuck yeah" Theo rested his head against the back of the couch as stiles pushed in "Fuck Fuck" stiles then pulled out and lifted Theo up. "What?" Theo turned and stiles pushed him back. 

"I want to see that pretty face while I Fuck you" Theo nodded and stiles pushed in again. Pushing Theos Legs back against his chest he panted as his ass was stretched out by stiles. He felt stiles go deeper than anyone had and it brought Theo a new layer of pleasure. He was panting after a minute, stiles hands were working on Theos nipples, "Don't touch yourself, just hold your legs, I'll make sure you cum" stiles was starting to sweat, Theo was too, only Theo was shaking as he felt an orgasm build, deep inside of him slowly coming out as stiles long dick pressed against his prostate over and over again. Eventually, Theo whined out, he felt like he should cum, his nipples were sore. His ass felt wrecked. His dick was throbing. But he didn't cum yet. 

"Fuck- your intense" stiles smiled wiping some of the sweat off his forehead. 

"Your some of the best ass I've had in a while" stiles hands finally left Theos puffy sore nipples to scratch along Theos sides. Theo trusted in the air and stiles slapped his ass again getting a moan from Theo. "Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah!" Theo's mouth fell open."Fuck keep going i-im getting close!" 

"Yeah?"

"Fuck. Yeah!" Theo whined as stiles started pulling out and pushing deep in again and again. Stiles hands running over Theos muscles.

"Fuck I love fucking guys like you" stiles leaned in. "I love your hair bush, your taint, your not some fucking little bitch who wants to be treated like a princess."

"F-fuck- I never thought being lazy on manscaping would get me laid"

"hmm" stiles leaned in sucking on Theos nipple. Getting Theos legs to close. Then for them to be forced open by stiles again. "No Cumming yet" he smirked getting close, Theo didn't know whether to lean in and kiss him or what but stiles quickly was changing his plans. The long slow methodical strokes sped up. Shorter and faster, like he was loosing his rhythm. "Your gunna make me cum" 

"Yeah, yeah Fuck I'm gunna cum" Theo moaned out and stiles eyes rolled back as he shifted jack hammering Theos prostate, Theo moaned out louder as cum started shooting from his dick in thick ropes. "Oh Fuck your so tight" stiles thrust in again moaning out as cum filled Theos hole. "Oh Fuck oh Fuck oh Fuck" stiles was still fucking him he could feel stiles hot load fill Theo up. Stiles slowed down but left his dick in Theo. "Fuck, you made quite the mess" stiles smiled scoping up the cum and putting it in Theos mouth. Theo moaned tasting his own cum. "Yeah, wanna taste me?"

"Fuck yeah" stiles pulled out and slowly collected his load, coating his fingers and putting them into Theos mouth. Theo moaned out and stiles nodded. 

"Yeah I taste good?" Theo nodded cleaning stiles fingers. Then pulling stiles closer and licking clean his dick. "Good boy." Theo shivered at the paise. "Fuck theres so much cum stuck in your trail" stiles leaned in lick g from Theos bush up his stomach, then to his chest, anywhere cum had splattered stiles licked up. Then stiles pulled back. Theo slowly remembered he wasn't here for a hookup... He was working. 

"Shit. How long was that?"

"A very fun twenty minutes" stiles stood wiping his dick on the robe. 

"oh" Theos head fell back. 

"You have a bit of a drive back don't you?" Stiles hand came forward petting Theos head.

"Yeah" Theo leaned in. Loving the attention.

"Well, let's get you dressed, you look like you could use something to eat too." After a slice of pizza and some water Theo looked somewhat normal. "Sex hair looks good with your uniform" stiles hand combed through the hair messing it up more. 

"thanks" Theo laughed. Theo watched stiles, his underwear were back on but now Theo could really observe him. His had a bit of hair on his chest that got thicker in between his pecs and a good happy trail, he knew it went to a thick bush around. Hsi dick and balls too, but theo hadn't noticed the tiny moles dotted around his whole body. It was extremely cute feature, his muscles were also impressive, he was more than just toned he was ripped, if he gained any size on Theo... It would be Theos dream. 

Stiles went over to drawer and pulled out the money, and Theos tip. 

"I was going to do a hundred. But for your preformence. Two hundred is definitely worth it" stiles slipped it in and then handed him his number. "I might call and order a pizza this late again... But, if your up for it. I can also call you for when I just want this fun part. Also, I know some people prefer people completely smooth, but my vote goes for your little manscaping habits are much better" Theo nodded stiles tucked the number along with the money in Theos shirt pocket, letting his hand flow down the uniform, feeling Theos muscles flex, stiles then let his fingers stay in Theos belt buckle for a moment before pulling off. Stiles followed Theo out to the front admiring Theos ass. "Have a nice night Theo" 

"You too... I hope you call again" stiles smirked. 

"Don't worry. I will, I love pizza" he smiled and Theo nodded. Stiles leaned in kissing Theos cheek, Theo felt his blush grow and turned back towards his car when he Felt stiles hand clap on his ass again. "Don't forget about the gym, I'm curious about how that could get any better" 

"I won't" Theo smiled waking back to the car. 

The drive back suddenly didn't seem so bad. He left a note saying that the car stopped working on the way back and that he'll take his car until it's fixed, theo was surprised the thing didn't actually break down, it was a piece of crap that should go to the scrapyard. Theo put the money in the register and put stiles phone number in his phone. Then he slid the two hundreds into his pocket and left for home. 

If Theo were comparing sizes then his place was smaller than two of stiles rooms. But Theo was comfortable in the studio, it was cozy. He stripped back down seeing the skin around his nipples and ass covered in scratch marks, his nipples puffy and overworked. His happy trail slicked back the opposite way stuck from his dry cum. He took some photos smiling, his ass looked good, he looked messy, slutty, he liked it. He almost didn't want to shower, stiles smell somehow still lingered on him. But, so did pizza grease. In bed he texted stiles asking if the number was right. He got a reply of a picture of stiles winking.   
'Think I'd give you a bad number?' Theo smirked 

'No. Didn't want to send these to a stranger' he sent a few photos and stiles quickly liked them all hearting the one of Theo spreading his ass.

'You're good with a camera. Also BTW I am pretty much a stranger'

'yeah but you a stranger that I've done stuff with, and I know your name at least I think it's your real name' 

'It is, now get some rest, I want to see what your like on a every day gym schedule' Theos head fell back groaning, he was exausted, then another text came through. 'Unless I have to give you more encouragement' stiles sent back a zoomed in crop of Theo's ass, it was so red. 

'As much as I like the encouragement, I'll start going daily tomorrow' 

'good, I'll talk to you soon' 

Theo put his phone down biting his lip, there was something about stiles, but it made Theo schedule his alarm for the gym time, maybe he did need a little smack on the ass to get working again... Maybe he wants a few more too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Theo woke up feeling invigorated. He needed to work out. So he ran to the gym and worked out. 

Theo finished stretching his shoulders in the locker room. It was slightly awkward. His ass was definetly still red and he didn't even notice when stiles had the time to leave this many marks on him, but he pulled off his compression pants and shorts in one go, his favorite combination, the pants alone showed off too much of his front but the shorts still showed off the perfect amount of ass and thighs. He tossed the sweaty clothing in his bag sliding down his underwear and grabbing a towel. The shower felt good, not too hot or cold, perfect for his aching muscles. Soothing the irritated skin left from the night before, although it didn't solve everything. Theos fingers slowly drifted down to his ass his fingers effortlessly sliding in his hole. Two fingers right away, then three, four was just a stretch for not having any lube, but if Theo really tried he was sure he could fit it in. He fingered himself remembering how intense stiles dick was, his fingers, his toys at home, he wasn't sure if anything but stiles could produce the same effect, the perfect rhythm that made Theo feel the longest most drawn out orgasm of his life. Theo finally pulled his fingers out of his ass, it wasn't the same. His dick was hard but he knew he couldn't jerk off, it was I the gym contract not to do anything profane in the locker room. 

So he washed off and got the towel on. Then he got dressed in his new clothes and left for class.

He was exausted from the gym. but then he got a text from stiles. It was a picture of him leaving the gym, Theo didn't realize how tight his shirt was but it showed off his work in the gym well, his abs extremely defined and his pecs pumped as well, his thighs stretching out his jeans. 

'I see I got you motivated' 

'are you stalking me?' 

'No just happened to be walking by, small college town, this would be the last place I'd willingly live' Theo rolled his eyes looking back down to his phone. 

'Should I expect another late night order?' He sent it out hoping, if Theo got another few nights with stiles he could probably take a few days off for once. 

'No, not from me, but I would also recommend that you stop jerking off, I prefer bigger loads' 

'I'll keep it in mind' Theo looked back up to the class, but his ass kept on reminding him why he's actually not going to jerk off, the slaps on his ass that somehow encouraged him to workout... It was kinda twisted, and he liked it. 

After class he went back to his apartment. Usually he'd be doing homework until work or until his dick bothered him enough to jerk off or use a dildo before work. But today he got his work done in record time... All based on one thought, stiles told him not to cum. 

Even though he was hard, he focused on other things. Even though his nipples were a constant reminder rubbing against his shirt he kept focus on something else, he cleaned the entire studio got ready for work and even decided to wear the outfit that fit tighter, he knew he wasn't getting the same amount that stiles had given him. It might not be a bad thing to dress in tighter clothes, he had the assets to show off, and after stiles text from the morning he realized how hot he could be when he showed off. 

When he got to work Theo felt somewhat dissapointed knowing that he wouldn't get an order from stiles. He hadn't had anything like that before, he's had sex but, nothing that's left him like this. Luckily he didn't have to drive for a few hours he knew he was unfocused. 

Meanwhile stiles couldn't help but laugh, "buddy, trust me, that outfit will 100% get you laid tonight. Just don't throw anything at him too heavy yet." Stiles chuckled."Now show me That ass of yours" stiles hand drifted down stroking his dick. "Yeah that one, your gunna put on a little show for me" 

Theo's tips were trash, crumpled up ones and maybe a five if the frat boys was rich. That was his problem, not enough guys that had stiles amounts of disposable Income go to their college. It wasn't bad... They just would pay for a building, or they were legacies that always had a spot. He almost clocked out for the night when a bag was handed to him, and three boxes. 

"Guy said he'd pay double for last minute delivery, he said he'd tip really good too, you can do it on your way home" Theo nodded taking the food, it was a lot, going to an apartment too. But, maybe it would give him at least twenty dollars in tips for the night.

The drive luckily was on his way home, his boss said she would clock him out after thirty minutes for working late too. At least his paycheck would be decent. He got to the building, it wasn't a massive complex, only about two or three nice apartments, Theo remembered touring them and feeling like they were too big for him, and he would have to have a room mate. 

He knocked on the door and waited adjusting his weight to one side, the food wasn't actually heavy, but the exhaustion of the day had set in, and he was loosing whatever rush stiles gave him. 

The door opened after his third time knocking. The guy had messy shaggy hair, he was clearly a little stoned, but he didn't seem all gone yet. 

"McCall?" Theo looked at the order. 

"Yeah, lemme get you the money" he turned around and Theo finally noticed more than the boys chin being uneven, his shirt said pig hole with an arrow pointing to his ass, it was yellowed and had spots where people must have cum, his shorts were mesh, no underwear, Theo could tell the guy's tan kept going down his ass, he swung back and on the front it said sex pig. 

Theo blinked a few times and he finally made eye contact. 

"Sorry, I was going to get high eat some food and then play with some toys all night" Theo's mouth went dry, he could see a few toys out on the counter. "Can you bring it in? I kinda have Shit balence when I'm high."

"Sure" Theo tried to wet him mouth but he had no other choice, he needed his job to stay in school, and to be honest, he's done weirder. He placed down the food next to a massive plug. It had to have the same width as a Coke can, it was short and Stumpy though, Theo shook his head turning around. The guy was close. Close enough for Theo to see more cum splatters on his shirt. 

"Sorry, I know I'm a disgusting pig... I just need a real man to make me behave." Theo's mouth dropped open. "If you want sir, you can use my pig hole, you can do whatever you want to me" suddenly Theo had a weird feeling creep up his back, the thought of using him, making him weaker. It was appealing. "What do you say sir?"

"Close the door" the boy smiled nodding. He ran over and closed the door turning back. 

"Have you ever used a pig sir?"

"Can't say I have" Theos hands gripped his hair. "So what am I calling you, besides a slut" 

"Scott, or fag, pig, anything you'd like sir, you are in charge." Theo shivered. It felt good, he liked this new feeling, no more waiting weeks on grindr to finally message a guy, to have him come over and argue about who is bottoming and who's topping. He liked the twisted feeling of being controlled, but clearly not as much as Scott loved being used. 

"Tell me why your a pig?"

"I like my hole stretched wide sir. I like being a sex addicted slut. I like pain-" 

"what?" Theo cut him off. His face scrunched up.

"Erotic pain sir, I like it when someone flogs me, slaps me, busts my balls" Theo nodded, slowly putting together the idea that he might like some of those things. It was something to keep in mind. 

"You really are a little slut" Scott nodded keeping his head down. "You take this thing before?" Theo grabbed the plug. 

"Yes sir, I work on my ass a lot, I prefer it to touching myself" Theo smirked lifting Scott's chin up. 

"Then tonight you even think about touching your fag dick tell me. Because the only thing your feeling is my shoe crushing it. Understood?"

"Yes sir" Scott was shaking a smile creeping out. 

"Good. Now take off those disgusting clothes and show me what I'm working with" Scott nodded taking off the shirt flexing, he was more muscular than stiles but still behind what Theo was able to build up. "Shorts too" Scott nodded taking them off and throwing them in a pile. "Hmm, if you weren't such a bitch I'd actually consider touching your dick" Theos hand drifted touching Scott's thigh and happy trail. "But I know you don't want that" Scott nodded his mouth opening a bit. "Turn around, you know what I want" Scott gave a weak yes sir and turned around. Theo grabbed at his ass feeling how heavy it was. "Nice and heavy, you were clearly meant to only ever take things, right slut?"

"absolutely sir. My dick should always be ignored"

"Show me your hole slut" Theo slapped Scott's ass 

"Yes sir" Scotts hands spread open his hole and Theos fingers surprisingly slid right in, already lube and stretched. Theo smirked grabbing the plug and pushing it in. "Oh Fuck sir, want to see my hole stretched out?"

"Yeah" Theo pulled out the plug pushing in his fingers. "Don't think I've ever seen an ass so stretched before."

"Before I was able to buy toys I was stuffing soda bottles up my ass. Like the ones just smaller than 2 liters"

"hmm" Theo smiled as his hand slowly stretched out Scott's hole. "Do men still like to Fuck your sloppy hole?"

"Yes sir, and I don't clamp down because I love ignoring my dick, they love fucking a loose hole that doesn't get tight" Theo nodded. "I love getting all my pleasure from other guys dicks rubbing my prostate"

"You sound desperate"

"you're very hot sir, and I haven't cum in days" Theo smiled. He liked being like this, there was something in the back of his head though, stiles voice. But Theo quickly silenced it, he wasn't going to jerk off, he's fucking someone. Theo stripped off his shirt and Scott turned back biting his lips. "Can I worship your chest sir?"

"Sure" Theo smirked flexing his arms and Scott quickly moved licking Theos arm. It was something that happened often enough with hookups. People liked to grab at Theos chest and massage him, lick his chest and muscles. 

"Sir I have a request"

"if it's touching yourself, no"

"No not that... If you ever feel like dominating my faggot ass again can you please not wear deoderent..."

"I'd smell" Theo looked down at him. "But that's what you want" Scott nodded dick pulsing. "Fine" Scott smiled going back to licking Theos nipple and chest. "Ya know I might want my dick sucked before it goes in that cave you call an ass"

"of course sir" Scott gave one last lick to Theos nipple before undoing Theos belt and pulling his pants down. Theos dick pulsed against the briefs Theo was wearing and Scott mouth gaped. "You are so hung sir can I please deep throat you?" 

"Sure" Theo smirked "You should get to work. I'm losing my patience"

"of course sir" Scott tugged the underwear down letting Theos dick slap him in the face. He moaned as he smelled Theos crotch and licked Theos bush. 

"You are such a fag" Theo smirked, pulling him back and forcing his mouth open. Then pushing his dick in Scott's mouth. A warm tongue instantly assaulting the head making Theo moan. Slowly the tongue calmed down and Scott slid down Theos dick, he rested at the base for a solid forty seconds, tongue teasing Theo to full mast inside Scott's throat. When Scott pulled back he had tears streaming down his face. 

"Your so thick sir. You fill up my throat so good"

"Yeah, I bet you like that"

"I love it sir. But I really want you pounding away at my ass"

"Then turn around and hold it open for me" Scott nodded and quickly followed the orders. Theo leaned in pushing in. "Normally i eat out a guy until he's begging... But you... You've been begging for it since that door opened"

"oh Fuck sir I'd love to feel your tongue on my ass" Scott moaned out as Theo finally bottomed out, Theo felt no resistance as he pushed in. He pulled back and started pumping, resting his hand on Scott's back huffing and moaning as he thrust in and out. 

Scott was moaning like crazy. Theo clearly was doing something amazingly right Scott's ass get like a used fleshlight, offering up absolutely no fight.   
"Fuck your loose" 

"I'm a major dildo slut sir" Scott moaned out. "My hole is trained every day, and then I deny myself an orgasm for a real man like you" 

"Yeah, you really are a little faggy slut" Theo moaned. Scott's ass was constantly teasing his dick. Theo pulled all the way out slapping Scott's ass with dick. "Beg for it"

"Please sir I need your dominant cock, I'm nothing without cock, my hole only gives me pleasure when a man pounds away at it. I need you sir, please let my ass make you feel good" Theo smirked. 

"that was good" Theo pulled Scott back into his dick. Pounding away again. 

"You enjoying yourself?"

"Fuck yes sir. I think I might cum" 

"your ass better stay loose, I'm liking it like this"

"y-yes sir" Scott let his head rest again the floor, moaning at every hit, "Please sir, seed my ass and then kick my balls until I burst"

"if you don't cum from my dick I'll beat your fag balls" Scott nodded gasping and moaning unable to keep his composure, his tongue hanging out as pleasure overtook him. 

Theo felt a bit high from the room. The pot smell was evident from the hallway but inside it was clear Scott had hot-boxed his apartment somewhat. "Your dick is the best I've ever had sir" Theo smirked leaning in. "Please cum in my ass"

"I'm planning on it" Theo bit his lip. "Then I'm going to beat your balls" he smirked letting his mouth drop open. "Oh Fuck" Theo pushed balls deep Cumming. "Fuck" Theo pulled back and quickly grabbed the plug, he pushed it in and Scott hummed. "Clean my dick" Scott turned and started to lick and suck Theos dick. "Slow" Theo took a breath letting his dick get teased until it was half soft again then Theo stood and looked down at Scott. "Spread your legs" Scott's eyes lit up and he quickly followed the orders. "How many until you can cum?"

"Usually with my fist it's about thirty hits sir from the start" Scott bit his lip. "But I think your shoe and your excellent dick pounding will make it at least half" Theo nodded sliding back on his pants and shoes. 

"You want a big muscle jock to bust your balls fag?"

"Fuck yes sir... I wish I could have smelt your socks too, they looked very smelly."

"You'll have to order again, or just catch me when I'm in the mood" Theo delivered the first kick getting a pain filled groan out of Scott. 

"Fuck I loved that sir, please sir harder" Theo delivered doubling the strength. Then he repeated the process. Until cum started to flood out from Scott's cock. Covering the boy and Theos shoe. "Thank you sir" Scott leaned back and Theo lifted his shoes.

"Your cum" Scott nodded licking it off Theo's sneaker then scoping up his own cum. 

"Thank you sir" Theo fixed his shirt smirking. His over time just ended. 

"It was my pleasure I just got paid to Fuck you" Scott nodded stranding. 

"I'll go get your tip sir" Theo nodded and Scott went into his room. Theo took out the food laying it out for Scott. When Scott came back he handed Theo a fifty and five blunts in a bag. "I didn't know if you wanted these too. I kinda have a ton of weed so if you ever want more-" Theo leaned in. 

"I just have to bring a nice pair of shoes to bust your balls with and not wear deoderent"

"Yes sir, I'd love that" Scott licked his lips and Theo leaned in kissing him on the cheek.

"Good to know, I'm sure I'll be back soon" Scott nodded. "When that plug comes out I want you to eat all the cum and send a video to me" 

"I don't have your number though" Scott looked at Theo with an innocence that Theo had to admire. 

"I'm giving you my number" Theo chuckled petting Scott's head. "Maybe don't get as stoned as you are"

"nah you fucked me stupid I think" Scott chuckled adjustimg the plug in his ass. "Besides when somethings in my ass I get all foggy and kinky" 

"Huh" Theo nodded. "I'll remember that" Scott nodded handing Theo his phone. Theo sent a text and smiled as it went through on his phone. "I'll talk to you soon Scott"

"Okay sir" Scott slid back on the shirt looking over the food. "Thank you" Theo nodded patting Scott's chest. "You should keep this. Muscle fags are a lot better than normal ones" Scott nodded and Theo left. In his car he looked down seeing a text from stiles. Asking if he'd recommend a professor. Theo quickly replied telling stiles to steer clear and then asked if they were exclusive, then a call came though. 

"Hey" Theo bit his lip as he started driving. 

"So someone got lucky" 

"how'd you know?" Theo looked around, he couldn't have followed him... Right?

"You don't ask a hookup if they are exclusive unless your feeling bad about something. And to answer your question, no we aren't, as long as you stay clean and safe you can do whatever you want. But my rule still stands, gym or you'll be punished, and not with the fun slaps like last time, and no jerking off"

"Okay" the line was silent "stiles?"

"Okay?"

"Yeah did I cut out?"

"No, add a sir on that"

"oh. Okay sir, I'll be good" 

"Good. Oh and good news I joined a gym. I heard there's this cute twunk there"

"oh. Cool" 

"It's you dumbass" 

"oh" Theo smiled 

"I'll be there making sure you properly are getting to your best self"

"if like that sir"

"Good, see you in the morning"

"Okay goodnight sir" stiles ended the call and Theo suddenly felt weird he was dominant... But then submissive. He couldn't place it.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo patiently stood outside the gym waiting for stiles. He looked down at his watch and then back up. He saw stiles, the issue was he looked like hell. 

"Are you okay?" Theo walked over and stiles shook his head. 

"Getting up this early is psychotic."

"Sorry. Gotta wake up early to fit classes and a job in" stiles nodded. Resting a hand on Theos shoulder. 

"Well my original plan is out. if I do anything physical I will throw up. And I only went to bed-" he looked down at his watch. "Three hours ago. So, you do this gym Shit, get all sexy and you'll just have to give me some flex shows or something when you come over" Theo nodded. 

"Any time in perticular..." Theo paused."Can I just say you name out in public"

"Yeah" 

"So time?"

"Haven't decided yet. I'll keep in touch" stiles looked around. "I'm going to need coffee.... Today is a lot of coffee day" Theo nodded. 

"I'm gunna go get started" stiles nodded patting Theo on the back. 

"Good, go lift heavy Shit, or run. I don't know. Get hotter, how are people smiling this early?" Theo chuckled waking inside. 

After two days neither Scott nor stiles had called. Theo was surprisingly bored. He had nothing to do. He was alone and someone else had been doing deliveries. Then Theos nightmare came in. 

Ten frat boys. Going from zero tables to two and a half was annoying as hell. Theo set them up with drinks getting an odd look from one of them. He put in their order and tried to block out the annoying conversations about girls and party plans they kept having. But the one kept looking back at Theo. 

After he got them their food they finally shut up, ate and then a majority of them left. Three ended up coming up and paying and then one stayed, the one that had checked him out. 

"So... What time do you get off?"

"10" Theo looked up and down the boy. "Why are you asking?" 

"Because you seem like the type to like it rough. And I like those guys" he fixed his hair and Theo looked back to the kitchen, then leaning in the counter.

"What if I am"

"Then you should come over and let me see if that ass is as good as it looks" Theo shifted, his dick starting to get hard. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Okay. But I'm not going to a frat" Theos eyes kept tracking to the back, but his focus was pulled by the boy again and again. 

"I have my own place, off campus, the walls are thick enough that no one's ever complained."

"Maybe you weren't getting them off then" Theo smirked and the freshman nodded, stepping back he grabbed his dick in his sweats. "Fuck" Theo looked down and saw the thickest dick he had ever seen. 

"I stretch guys out and definitely make up for not having the longest dick ever." He smirked."Still 6.75 inches isn't small" Theo's gave him a weird look and the boy laughed a little. "Hazing, we had to measure" Theo nodded and the boy slid Theo his number. 

"Do I just get a number or a name too?"

"Liam. And trust me, your getting a lot more than your expecting" he smirked sliding over the number and address. "I'll see you at... Ten thirty?" Theo nodded. A new crowd coming in catching his eyes. Liam bit his lip looking at Theo when he left and Theo had to take a breath before stepping out from the counter. 

After his shift theo went home and cleaned out, got changed and cleaned himself up. When he got to the apartment he rembered the building. It was the only place freshmen could go off campus with actual space. It was a studio with a seperate bedroom. But it cost too much for Theo and he thought he couldn't manage a job and school. That was before his parents fully cut him off.

He texted Liam and he came down opening the door. Theo followed Liam up noticing something, he had changed into shorts but, the way they clung to him and more specifically his ass. 

"Decided to go commando?"

"Yeah" Liam put his hands in his pocket pulling his shorts forward. "Like my top ass"

"top ass?"

"I've never bottomed but I love getting eaten out. Guys say I have an ass of a bottom. But I'm a top" Theo nodded and Liam opened the door. Inside was nice but clearly Liam didn't spend the majority of his time here. Things were too clean and organized. 

"It looks like a hotel"

"a very shitty one maybe" he chuckled. "I have to spend at least 70% of my time at the frat to stay in"

"huh so I get to come to the Fuck pad" Theo crossed his arms.

"No. This is where I go when they get on my nerves. And yeah I bring back guys here" Liam turned back to Theo placing a hand on Theos shoulder. "Now heres where I make something very clear. I don't do soft, I'm rough and dominant so if that scares you then go now. Once we start I might get aggressive, and you definitely aren't leaving here without some scratches."

"Not a problem at all" Liams hand moved to Theos neck pulling him close. The two started kissing and at first it seemed nice, light and getting a sense of things. Then Liam started to take control. Turning Theos head, grabbing his hair. When they finally pulled apart Liam bit his lip and looked down. 

"You look pretty good down there too" 

"thanks, doubt I'll get to use it on anything really fun tonight"

"Well. It's definitely not going in my ass" Liam smirked. "Speaking of which. Why don't you give me your best job eating me out. I'll return the favor."

"Sure" liam layed back on the couch and Theo knelt down. Waiting for Liam to take off his shorts. 

"What are you waiting for?" Liam leaned forward again. 

"Your shorts" 

"You should smell my crotch and ass through the fabric first. I'm not the freshest smelling guy" Theo leaned back and liams hand rested on his head. "Don't worry. It's not Shit or anything nasty. A lot of guys like it. Just sweat and my musk I guess."

"As long as it's clean"

"Hey I clean out when someone's gunna eat my ass"

"that really doesn't make sense"

"just smell my musky ass. I need to know if your gunna pass out if I take off my shorts." Theo leaned in smelling liams crotch. 

"Fuck" Liams hand held Theo down. 

"Go ahead describe it"

"your ripe. But it's actually pretty good" Theo shifted taking another breath.

"Good, then let's see if you can handle no shorts" he lifted his ass up tugging them down. Theo helped getting them off and seeing liams crotch. 

"You have a lot of Bush" Liam nodded moving Theo closer. 

"Yup. Holds musk better this way" he chuckled and Theo smelt the musk intensify. "Now get to work on my ass" Theo nodded adjusting liams legs and licking broadly across his ass hole all the way up his taint to his balls. Then going back down to poke and prod and lick the surrounding hair. Liam didn't lie. Everything was groomed well and was cleaned, he just smelt like this."Starting to get why guys like my ass" 

Theo hummed in response and Liam started slowly stroking himself. Theo was a very hot guy to do this too, definitely someone who was disserving of a treat. "Do a good job and I assure you, you'll cum without ever touching your dick" Theo leaned in working harder. The appeal of a hands free orgasm drove him wild. Eventually he was pulled back my Liam and Theo licked up liams cock. Then dropping down choking a few times. "Okay time for your ass" Theo lifted up and Liam patted the couch. Theo stripped down and Liam followed taking off his shirt. Theo was in position and liams tongue felt magical. Theo was hard and ready to start stroking when liams hand grabbed his wrist. "When I say hands free, I mean you don't ever have to touch your dick ever." he went back to teasing Theos hole and Theo let out a weak moan. His hands now supporting his legs, holding them up for Liam to focus on Theos ass more. Then Liam was upright. His dick pushing in. Theo gasped as Liam leaned in kissing him. When Liam pulled back Theos mouth fell open. 

"Fuck that's thick" 

"Yeah" Liam had a cocky grin. "Can I start to move or do you need a minute?" Liam teased moving his hands over Theos chest, scratching him.

"I'm ready" Liam started moving and Theo understood why he didn't need to touch himself, liams dick rode his prostate the whole time. The slightly uncomfortable stretch of his hole made him moan out. Liams mouth had been leaving dark hickies on Theos neck, his fingers squeezing and tugging on Theos nipples. Then Theo knew what he wanted, "slap my ass" Theo whined out and Liam pulled back. 

"Yeah, you need someone to spank you?" He pulled out to get a slap on the inside of Theo's ass cheek then pushing back in, Theo moaned out feeling Liams bush up against his taint. Then Liam started slapping Theos ass, Theo whined out as his prostate was abused and his ass was turned red.

"I-i think I'm close!" Theo gasped and Liam leaned in kissing him, then his hand was around Theos neck. 

"If you don't cum your passing out" Liam started pounding faster, the fear and eroticism mixed in Theo, he gasped getting air but liam was choking him a diffrent way. Theos dick throbed and started to pulse. Theos head started to fall back as cum shot out in intense spurts so fast it almost hurt. Liam moaned something about Theo being so tight and then came, letting go of Theo's throat. He could tell Theo was still conscious. Just dazed. Liam leaned in kissing Theos neck. "Good boy" Theo licked his lips and Liam fixed the hair that fell in front of Theo's face. "You still blissed out?"

"A little" Theo blinked a few times letting his head fall back. "That was intense"

"Yeah" Liam smiled. "You going to keep being good and eat my cum?" Theo nodded and Liam pulled out eating Theo out. Theo moaned out. His hole was sore and aching, but it felt so good. Liam stood opening Theo's mouth and spitting the cum in his mouth. Theo let his tongue roam around the salty and sweet flavors before swallowing. "Good, now this" Liam had scoped up Theo's cum and let Theo clean off his fingers. Liam gave a lick smirking. "You taste good"

"thanks" theo chuckled finally letting his legs go. 

"You want something to drink?" Liams hand moved, petting Theos face.

"What kind of drink?"

"Well, I have cheap beers. And a bottle of pretty good vodka"

"You better be asking me to stay over if you plan on getting me drunk" Theo smirked. Liam nodded. 

"Figured we might get horny again, could blow eachother, maybe eat eachother out again. Get a bit drunk."

"If you can go make me a good drink then I'll stay" Liam nodded standing, stretching. 

"I had to work as bartender last party. Drinks aren't that hard" Theo admired liams body, a light dusting of hair over strong pecs and an otherwise smaller frame, until his hips and legs, both being extremely built up. His cock even soft now huge. 

"So your a shower more than a grower"

"Yeah" Liam chuckled getting Theo his drink. "Was real awkward in middle school when all the sudden it was huge all the time"

"Being weird in middle school was definitely the best time to be. Like, there was this guy in the dorms last year-" Theo took the drink resting it on his thigh, letting a shiver run up his spine. "Who like never left his room. And he always had porn on."

"Thats not awkward that's just being creepy" Liam chuckled. "So. How long does it take you to recharge?"

"I'm sure we'll get at least two more fun experiences before I'm too tired to go on" Theo bit his lips, "might have to motivate me again though"

"oh yeah? Spankings your thing isn't it" 

"It's a new discovery, I'm enjoying it" Theo leaned in. 

"Well then yes I will motivate you intensely" Liam met Theo halfway kissing him. "I will really motivate you"


	4. Chapter 4

Theo woke up in liams bed. Liam was getting shoes on at the foot of the bed, then grabbing his bag. 

"Oh good your up, I have to get to class. I got stuck with a really early one this semester, but take your time, if you need to sober up I have orange juice or water, but no coffee, I don't drink it." Liam walked over kissing Theo on the cheek and Theo had to quickly turn grabbing his arm. 

"Who are you and what did you do with that little Shit from last night?"

"Ummm" Liam looked down. "I figured I'd be nice because that might mean you'd come around again"

"We'll" Theo adjusted sitting up. Liam couldn't help but get a little hard looking at the sheets draped over Theo. "Last night you proved that you were... Definitely worth coming over, but you should know something. I'm not dating anyone. And I don't plan on dating anyone. I'm having my fun hooking up with guys on the regular and then going to college. So I'd much prefer the cocky little freshman with the monster cock than whatever little prep monster you are now" Theo chuckled untucking his shirt. "Seriously it's a 7:30 class and you have a tucked in dress shirt."

"I like to look good"

"try less" Theo moved undoing the top buttons on the shirt. "There now at least you look like this might have been done to look good"

"thanks, I gotta get going" Theo nodded looking into he bathroom. 

"Mind if I shower?"

"Go for it, bye" Liam walked out the bedroom and Theo could hear the front door close. 

Theo stood looking around. He had one day where he could go in late to the gym. It was supposed to be today, he's sleep in day. But it was somewhat ruined now. He slugishly moved into the bathroom looking over his face. His hair was a mess and his stubble was starting to get too long. He could put off the shaving but he started the shower seeing his phone buzz. 

"Hello?" 

"You working tonight?" Stiles voice came through, like he had just woken up. 

"Yeah, shitty shift too" 

"So you wouldn't be up for fun after would you?"

"If you do tomorrow I won't have to show up at 10:50 smelling like pizza and grease."

"Okay, tomorrow then. I'll order some food, not from where you work and we can hang out before our fun"

"sounds good" Theo smirked. "Do I still get tipped if I'm not bringing food?"

"Only if you do a very good job. If you impress me" 

"think I can mange that" Theo looked back at the shower, "Gotta go, showers hot"

"Okay. See you tomorrow" stiles hung up and Theo got in the shower feeling the warmth fill him. His alcohol tolerance wasn't the best but it also was not bad. It just had bad days and good ones, last night was a bad one. His bones ached, his ass did too but that had Liam's name all over it. Everything ached a bit, Liam going rough on him was new. Theos hand went over his neck, Liam choked him two more times, getting Theo to have extremely powerful orgasms. 

After his shower Theo slowly put back on his clothes, trying to make it not seem like they were from the night before. Then Theo saw his socks, and his dick grew hard. There was something... He leaned in smelling them, his dick growing even harder, it was like liams ass, musky and sweaty, he could imagine this is what Scott wanted. Theo eventually slid on his socks and shoes and the he saw it. A laundry hamper. Something came over Theo. He walked over seeing a pair of socks on top. He smelt them grower even harder in His pants. Liams feet must have been just as rope as his ass, Theo grabbed some underwear smelling them too. His whole body felt wired. He smelt the socks one last time before leaving, not taking a sock was hard, but he didn't. 

The rest of the day was boring, everything was boring when Theo had all these new aspects of himself to explore, just letting go with Liam, letting the dominant take him wherever he wants, dominating Scott and his fag ass, and then stiles. The dominant that started it all. 

The next day Theo was ready. He dressed in tight clothes and started his drive over, he knocked on the door waiting, eventually stile opened it, this time he was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, but both fit him very well. 

"Hey"

"Hey- I- sorry. Hi sir"

"hmm I like that second one so much better" stiles hand pet Theos face, then his thumb slid into Theos mouth, Theo sucked on it teasing stiles thumb with his tongue. "Good boy, you horny?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. After I told you hookups were okay I thought you'd just do that every night"

"No sir, just two times"

"same guy" stiles motioned for Theo to come in, closing the door behind him"

"No two diffrent people. One acts like how I act to you, only to an extreme, and the other... He's very rough but I think I've found some things I like from it"

"Hmm and to think I taught you spanking" stiles was behind Theo, roaming his chest, "this feels bigger"

"only a bit sir" Theo bit his lip, then stiles spanked him. 

"Don't act like it isn't progress" stiles walked around holding Theos chin. "I wasn't expecting it to be right away" Theo nodded and stiles smiled. "Now common, let's eat" Theo nodded following stiles. 

After an hour stiles got up and sat next to Theo. "So tell me about these discoveries"

"Well-" Theo wet his lips."I think I like erotic pain"

"hmm, my spankings"

"I-i like being choked" 

"that's good to know" stiles hand traced Theo throat. "I'd never hurt you of course, just amp up those emotions" stiles leaned closer. "That it?"

"No... But the next ones embarrassing"

"Go ahead tell me" Theos eyes darted away and stiles smirked, his hand settling on Theos neck. "Tell me or else boy" stiles started pressing and Theo nodded. Stiles hands fell away.

"I-i like it when a guy smells musky... This guy made me smell his bush and ass and it smelt sweaty, and then yesterday morning after our call... I smelt my socks and his socks and underwear" 

"hmm little scent kink" stiles smirked." I'm glad you aren't so vanilla" Theo looked over. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, so tell me, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I-i wanna be tied up... And spanked, and then I want to smell something gross.... And I want to cum hands free again sir"

"I'll do all of that, but first, go and clean out for me." Theo nodded getting up but stiles stopped him. "And in the future never be afraid to tell me about what kinks you find, doing them with someone is always safer than alone" Theo nodded. 

"Yes sir... I won't hide anymore of them" stiles stood patting the boys neck sending him off. 

When Theo returned stiles was in a new outfit. A leather shirt and pants, some leather boots too. 

"I figured since we were sharing. I'd show you want I like" stiles walked forward undoing the leather shirt a bit. "I love the feeling of rubber clinging to me" stiles moved Theos hand over the rubber and Theo nodded. 

"It feels nice sir" 

"and I'm sure you can tell I love leather" Theo nodded and stiles took off the shirt, the rubber was a tank top, stiles arms looked very good with it on. "Now. You are going to beg for me to do kinky things to you once your tied up, understood?"

"Yes sir, I'm ready"

"Then take off your fucking clothes" he smirked walking around Theo as he slowly stripped. Theo was led into stiles room and pushed back onto he bed. Stiles was holding some leather cuffs, one side being several times larger than the other, Theo was spread out on the bed, then stiles got on smiling. "Tell me what you want" 

"Please tie me up sir"

"Okay, want me to show off that pretty boy hole?"

"Yes sir, I would love that" Theo shivered. Theos thighs got the larger strap, although the leather almost didn't fit him, and the smaller cuffs went around his ankles. Stiles smiled as Theo patiently waited. 

"I think when I Fuck you your hands are going to be tied to the bed, but for now" stiles cuffed Theos hands behind his back and pushed him back onto he bed. "Show me how weak you are even with all that muscle" Theo dick sprang to life at the statement. He struggled and groaned against the restraints. But it was useless, all he could do was bend his elbows. 

"I'm completely at your mercy sir" Theo looked up at stiles who nodded. 

"Tell me what you want next boy" stiles stretched his arms back and Theos mouth gaped. "What did you just think?"

"A-are you wearing deodorant sir?"

"No, does someone want my smelly pits in their face?"

"Yes sir. Please sir" Theo struggled against the restraints. "I want to worship your smelly body sir" that got stiles to smile. 

"Okay boy, you be a good little sex pig on my pits and I'll decide the next two things that happen to you, deal?"

"Absolutely sir" stiles lifted Theo up placing his head against stiles pit. The smell was intoxicating, Theo took deep breaths of it before stiles finally spoke. "Worshiping pits also means cleaning them" Theo nodded licking the pits. Getting a broad taste of funky sweat. "See I don't wear deoderent ever, sure you have a few days of being really ripe but a bit of Cologne when I have to seem like a clean and proper boy" stiles pulled Theo out of his out seeing Theo bite his lip. "And then I can still enjoy pigs like you" Theo nodded. "Your such a good pig, want to finish this one?" Stiles eyes went to his put and Theo nodded feverishly. "Okay good boy" stiles placed him back in and Theo got back to work, stiles let his free hand roam Theos body, eventually finding his nipple. "I remember these being very sensitive." Theo moaned in response. Stiles played with it eventually pulling him back out and moving him over to stiles other pit. Stiles mimicked his actions playing with Theos other nipple, encouraging him to work faster by squeezing it until Theo groaned out in pain. Only it made his dick throb too. When stiles was satisfied he pulled Theo back, pushing him into his back. Then stiles got up. "Now my turn" stiles smirked. He walked away and Theo tracked him. He walked into his closet and came back out with something behind his back. "But first" stiles held up a blindfold and Theo froze. "Whats wrong?"

"I-um... I it's just I won't know what's happening"

"that's the point" Theo looked down. "Tell me something you don't want me to do, what's scaring you?"

"I-i don't like wax or... Needles" stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Have you been poking at intense porn lately?" Theo nodded."Look, I like being in charge of you. But you need to understand, I will never make you bleed, and now that I know I won't use hot wax, or anything you aren't ready for, I was just going to use this on you" stiles held up a crop. "I figured you'd be fine because it's just like my hand" Theo nodded and stiles leaned in closer kissing Theos cheek. "I don't want you scared of me" Theo turned in kissing stiles, on the lips. Stiles smiled before kissing back. Eventually he pulled back sliding on the blindfold. "Now, you trust me boy, right?"

"Yes sir, in ready" stiles pet Theos chest and the the crop came down on Theos ass. He smiled, the pain wasn't unbearable. It was almost sweet. Stiles continued delivering hits until Theo was shaking, pre cum dripping from his dick. "Fuck sir. I should trust you more" 

"Yes you should, now time for part two" stiles felt something at his ass, he took a breath letting it slid in fairly easily. 

"I know that's not your dick"

"No but I have some fun planned before you do anything" Theo could hear stiles unlock his phone. 

"Are you taking a pictu- ohhhh" Theos prostate was suddenly hammered by vibrations. 

"Does my good boy like this too?"

"Fuck yeah"

"Good. Now I made a preset called evil, I'm gunna pick that one" 

"oh?" Theo felt the plug change settings, this time vibrating around his hole, then slowly traveling up, but the moment it hit his prostate it restarted. "Fuck"

"perfect denial, gets you so aroused but only gives a little jab at that perfect spot."

"Ughh" Theo struggled as it continued to edge him. "Fuck" he struggled and then he felt stiles get on top of him. 

"Now get my dick ready for your ass"

"y-you aren't going to eat me out?" Theo whined. 

"Not tonight, I think the plug is warming up your hole perfectly fine."

"Your tongue is so good sir"

"flattery isn't going to help you now." Stiles dick poked Theos mouth. "Now be good and suck on me" Theo opened his mouth letting stiles push in. Theo sucked him down for what felt like hours, his prostate feeling overworked even though it had hardly been stimulated by the plug. When stiles pulled back and stopped the plug Theo suddenly felt himself being pulled upright. "Now let's get you against the bed." Theo nodded, hsi head was foggy. Arousal was making everything so weird. Like he was floating in water. Eventually stiles finished chaining his arms to the bed. Then he felt the plug slowly get pulled out. "So ready for me" stiles fingers dubbed Theos rim, it was sore from the vibrator already. "One last thing" Theo felt leather go around his throat, stiles played around with some clasps and then Theo was collared. Stiles tugged on a leash getting Theos dick back to standing up straight. Stiles pushed in and Theo moaned out. Any stimulation. To his prostate was welcomed even though it felt exausted. "You want to stay like this, until I'm satisfied"

"h-how long until your satisfied."

"Probably two or three rounds" stiles kissed Theo, using the leash to pull him closer. 

"O-okay, b-but can I stay over sir?"

"Sure, we could even extend this to tomorrow"

"I have work sir" stiles nodded kissing him again. "Then you can go back to your normal schedule in the morning. But for now" stiles thrust in getting Theo to moan. "I'm going to use you like a toy"

"Yes sir"

Stiles pounder into Theo for over an hour before he came Theo had two messy hands free orgasms in the time and stiles had no plan of stopping. 

"I just need a minute, so this plug is going to keep you occupied" the plug went in and Theo could reconize the pattern instantly 

"Please sir, anything but this" stiles chuckled kissing Theos side, Theo was just as sweaty as stiles. The pounding mixed with the heat being turned on made everything just feel hot. 

"Too bad, I live how you struggle with this one" stiles hand played with Theos nipples. Theos groaning finally had gotten to stiles. He leaned over stuffing his underwear in Theos mouth. "There we go, suck on the sweat in that" Theo followed the order and stiles layed back. "I like you. You can handle so much more than I thought you could. Your my very good boy for taking all of this torture" stiles kissed Theos cheek petting his head. "And I'm ready again" stiles jumped up slapping Theos ass. 

After hours Theo's hands were untied. Stiles held Theos cum infront of him, Theo licked it off groaning. 

"Please sir no more plug" Theo's head fell back and stiles chuckled. 

"Don't worry, it's just to hold in all my cum. Your going to eat it like a good boy right?"

"Please feed me your cum sir" Theo smiled.

"How was tonight" stiles pulled the plug out letting his cum slowly ooze out. Then sticking his fingers in Theos mouth.

"Amazing, but also exhausting, I didn't think I could handle that much anal stuff" 

"and the crop?"

"I lived that"

"the blindfold"

"as long as I know what your doing sir I'm fine with that" stiles nodded. 

"Okay, let's shower and get some water in you, at least two glasses."

"Okay" Theo leaned up groaning. "I'm gunna be sore"

"hopefully a good sore" stiles pet Theos head and Theo nodded. 

"A very good sore feeling sir."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since Theos overnight stay with stiles. Theo was certain he had never had so many orgasms tied together in a short amount of time. Stiles was intense the next morning. He tied Theo down and had Theo deep throat train for over an hour. Theo however, learned to take all of stiles without any choking. Although there were a few times he thought stiles was going to kill him with his dick, Theo ended up leaving with four hundred dollars that morning. Stiles saying his good boy needed some spending money.

Stiles had said that he was going out of town for a few days, Theo didn't know how he could with school but it left him with only two options, and only one if he was craving the sex part. Theo was certain the moment he fucked Scott he'd cum, his dick was desensitized before to touch, but now, with no jerking off and not getting to Fuck as often as Theo had hoped... He was sure he'd be weak in seconds. 

Theo had off from work which was a good thing. He was alone in his apartment though, which sucked. Then he picked up his phone, and texted Liam. 

'want to do something today? I have the day off?' Theo put the phone down remembering how Liam treated him. Rough and not caring about anything, if it was "too far" Lim didn't even ask. Theo's phone buzzed and he quickly grabbed it getting the message.

'Sure, but bring me a late lunch and don't expect to be fucked right away you gotta earn it, also you can't stay I have to go to a frat thing' 

Theo replied and got liams order number and headed out. When he arrived with food Liam leaned in kissing Theo.

"Good boy, you like being ordered like that?" 

"Yeah" Theo kissed him again and Liam hummed. 

"I'll remember to send you things to do then." Theo nodded and Liam led him over to the couch. "Now, you are going to strip and listen to my commands for awhile, okay?" 

"Yes sir" Theo stripped down and then Liam stopped him at his underwear. 

"Did you wear this for me?" Theo looked down to the jockstrap. 

"No... I just like them"

"Then that can stay" Theo nodded and Liam layed back on the couch. "Kneel here" 

"Yes sir" Theo knelt infront of liams legs and Liam tugged his crotch. 

"remember this stench?"

"Yes sir, I was hoping I could-"

"shhh, you don't get to ask for anything" Theo nodded and Liam lifted his foot infront of Theo's face, his shoes were old sneakers, the laces removed and everything was worn out. "Take them off" Theo nodded taking it off, showing a yellowed white sock, a hole poking through in the big toe and on the heel. "Smell my fucking shoe and compliment it" Theo shivered. No if you want to, no questioning Theo's drive as a submissive. Theo took a quick breath getting a wave of what must have been years of sweat buildup. Not only did it reak of feet but it seemed like Liam may have cum in them too. 

"They are extremely hot sir, h-have you cum in these?"

"A few guys have. Smell the other one" Theo nodded taking it off and smelling it. 

"Fuck they are both so ripe and strong sir, you really make my piggy side come out"

"Good. Then lick my socks" Theo paused and Liam just lifted one up, then he grabbed his controller and started playing a game. "Here's how today is going to work. You are going to lick my socks then my feet, then my ass then stay on my cock until I tell you to get off it, and then maybe I'll Fuck you silly, you don't cum without permission and you are going to ask me to do something dirty to you before you cum and endure it after you cum, understood fag?" Theo shivered.

"Yes sir I understand"

"Good. Then my socks" Theo nodded. Leaning in he smelled Theos feet together, he enjoyed the smell, then Liam looked down. "Fuck your leaking, put a shoe in your jock, leak all over it" Theo nodded taking a she and placing it in his jock, his hard dick going up the shoe, being coated in the heat left from liams foot. Theo started to lick Liam's socks, they were salty, really salty, the taste of cum also lingered. "I don't wash socks, I just use them u til they are useless. Although now maybe your another step in my progress, you wanna clean them with your mouth?"

"Yes sir" Theo pulled back tugging off Liam's socks, Liam used his toes helping Theo stuff them into his mouth. 

"Good, keep them there , hands behind your back, and flex for me." Theo flexed up his chest and Liam put his feet on them. "Bet it turns you on, my stinky socks in your mouth, tainting your taste buds. My feet on your chest" Liam chuckled. "You really are a fag" Theo nodded, the sweat slowly seeping into his mouth. He thought about how he was planning to do this to Scott. How, under the right circumstances he enjoyed the same things as Scott. Eventually Liam's foot went over Theo's face. Theo sniffed and found Liam's feet to be at least four times as strong as his socks. "Take them out, start licking my feet." Theo followed the orders licking up and down Liam's feet. The salty rich taste was amazing, in between the toes was an extra concentration. Theo never thought that feet could turn him on but the shoe around his crotch was slick with precum now. Eventually liams pulled his foot back. "Now part two, my ass and dick. Eat my ass u til I tell you too, and when you put your lips on my dick, they don't leave until I'm happy, understood?"

"Yes sir" Theo tugged Liam's shorts down putting his nose against liams hole, it was definitely just as sweaty and ripe as the lest time, Theo moaned out moving his tongue over Liam's hairy ass. Liam moaned out as Theo started working harder. Trying his best to please liam. Eventually Liam's hand moved Theo up to his cock, but it quickly left going back to the controller. Theo started sucking on Liam, feeling his dick pulse and shift around his mouth. It was hard not pulling all the way off but liams dick also tasted like sweat. His bush was smelly and a goal to work down towards. It was overly pleasant for Theo. 

Liam's arms moved down,pushing Theo down, then lifted away, letting Theo get some air and work on the tip of liams dick. Then he was forced back down again. The process continued for about fifteen minutes before Liam moaned out again. 

"Fuck, finish me off and swallow it all, then keep my dick warm." Theo started moving faster, his hand coming in to support, and fondle liams balls more. Liam filled Theos mouth with cum. It felt like a whole pint of cum filled his mouth up. Theo swallowed it all down and adjusted. Resting his head and keeping Liam's dick in his mouth and his nose deep in Liam's bushy crotch. 

After half an hour Theos jaw had uncomfortably locked up, but during little breaks between games Liam would smile petting Theos head. Telling him he was a good boy. 

Eventually Liam got fed up with the game and lifted Theo off his dick. "Want this to destroy your hole?" Liam slapped Theo with his half hard dick. 

"Yes please sir"

"Good. But you don't cum, tell me if your gunna bust and then I stop until you can control yourself." Theo nodded stretching out his jaw. Then the next thing Theo knew he was thrown onto a bed with Liam eating him out, "You fucking slut" Liam pulled back slapping Theos ass, how hard are you in that shoe?"

"So fucking hard" Theo smiled and Liam started pushing in. Theo moaned out at liams girth. His hole still sore from stiles rampage on his ass days ago. Liam was fucking Theo diffrent though. Liam was clearly going for his own pleasure. Hard and fast but not aiming for Theos prostate at all. "Please sir use me" another slap. "I'm just your hole sir" 

"Yeah you are" Liam kept pounding hard. After five minutes he was panting again, his cock about to burst. He pulled out stroking himself and flipping Theo around. "Swallow it again" Liam was on Theo in seconds Theo quickly took the dick in his mouth sucking up the load that started to spill out. "Fuck yeah. Look at that" Liam used his dick to scoop up the rest of the cum from Theos chin. " Now for your dick" Liam smiled. "First the ground rules. You tell me when your close" Liam leaned over in his bedside drawer taking out hand cuffs, cuffing Theos wrists to ankles. Promently displaying Theos crotch. "Two, while your balls will have relief you won't. Have you ever let go but it was too late?" Theo nodded."I'm going to ruin your orgasm and bust your balls understood"

"Yes sir" Theo was delerious. The layers of arousal had flogged his mind up then Liam held his chin. Theo instinctively opened his mouth, Liam leaned in spitting on him. 

"Say thank you"

"Thank you sir" Liam smiled taking the shoe off on Theo's dick, letting the jockstrap snap back onto Theos dick. 

Liam then sat down in front of Theo. His hands taking out Theos dick from the side of the pouch and stroking it, using the precum dripping from him as lube. Theo moaned out and Liam smirked moving his hands faster. 

"Sir I'm close" Liams hands left right away. 

"that was it?"

"I-i haven't been able to jerk off"

"ohh, so this is going to be messy and frustrating as hell for you"

"Yes it will be sir" Theo met his eyes. "Please sir, I'm ready for more" Liam smiled stroking him again. Theos breaths started to pick up. This time lasting about five minutes before liams hand left again. 

"How long will I edge you..." Liam smirked."Maybe an hour, maybe only one more minute" Liams pinky finger jammed into Theos piss slit, getting it slick with cum. "You won't know until i dotn let go, and then let go before it's too good" Theo nodded panting. 

"I'm ready to be tortured sir"

"Good" Liams hand started pumping again. Theo moaned out groaning when his hand left again. This repeated endlessly for Theo. After a full hour and a half Theos head felt like it was on fire. Liams hand barely had to touch him before he cried out. "You said torture" Theos head fell forward Liam pet him as he cried out again. 

"I-i hurts so much"

"and I haven't even hit your balls yet"

"ohh Fuck" Theo looked up. Please sir, ruin my orgasm, drain my dick and make sure I don't feel any pleasure" Liam smiled his hand returning and stroking a bit more then pulling off. He pushed Theo back stroking again. Getting a choked groan from Theo. His hand left and cum shot out like a fire hose. "Aghh" Theo clenched his lips as his orgasm sputtered out weakly.

Liam let Theo breath for a moment. He was gone though, Liam had made sure he was a wreck. Liam took the jock and wrapped a strap around Theos balls a few times. Then a swift short punch made Theo struggle again,a bringing him out of whatever daze he was in. "Fuck!" 

"You ready for more?"

"Yes sir" another hit made Theo cringe. "Th-thank you sir. Please more sir" another hit got Theo leaning back groaning. Then another. 

After ten hits Theo had tears down his face. Liam unlocked the handcuffs and looked at the cum, now slowly drying. "Clean that up" Theo nodded licking up the cum. His cock still hard. "And no getting yourself off. Got it?"

"Yes sir, thank you for making me your fag sir. I enjoyed it"

"you're welcome boy. Now, I have to shower before the frat bull, you going to be okay going back home by yourself"

"Yes sir" 

"Good, send me some pictures later"

"Okay sir" Theo stood and Liam massaged his nips. "Thank you sir"

"Okay get going boy"


End file.
